1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a classification system and method for light sources, and more particularly, to a classification system and method for light sources such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and the like based on color differences.
2. Background
Various light sources, such as illuminating light sources and the like, may be classified as desired into categories according to characteristics of light emitted therefrom. For example, light sources for illumination may be classified into light sources having different color regions according to color characteristics of light emitted therefrom.
In particular, even in a case in which white light emitting devices are manufactured to produce monochromatic white light, they may emit light of different colors, depending on differences in color temperature or the like due to inevitable errors occurring during the manufacturing process. Such color differences may be used to classify light sources as being within corresponding color regions, according to color differences of light emitted from individual light sources, based on classification regions of the CIE chromaticity diagram.
However, even in the case that light sources are classified based on classification regions of the chromaticity diagram by measuring the characteristics of light emitted therefrom, light sources belonging to the same classification region may exhibit substantially different color properties.